The Tournament
by Ikki Williams
Summary: The main villians in this stroy our also our main characters..Ronin and Nuos have been brought to a diffrent dimension what will happen. Does contain alot of Naruto and some FMA. Rated M for violence, gore and evilness
1. The Portals

Hello, i wrote this story a long time ago and i slowly revised it and I'm happy with it...i don't own any of the animes but i do own Ronin and Nuos...i could care less about Julian XD

* * *

The Tournament

Chapter 1: the portals

Zeo corp. a place of science owned by a mysterious man name Julian who at this point was in the companies auditorium giving a speech. "Thanks for coming my friends I have something I want to show you that I know you all will enjoy. I have created a device that allows us to open up other dimensions, even more amazing we found beings with unnatural powers in these portals and we have brought them to our world for an event called the tournament which will be held on an island which is host to dinosaurs and many other creatures. Well I hate to cut this short but I should be off to greet our friends, so tune in to watch it on and give me good reviews." Julian bowed and exited the stage heading for the roof. Meanwhile miles away one of the helicopters carrying its cargo towards the island was experiencing turbulence, inside one of the cargo containers two people were talking "Damn turbulence can we please break out Ronin?" Ronin turned around "Lets wait, lets see were their taking us, maybe it'll be fun Nuos who knows. And try to relax the turbulance should quit soon." Nuos nodded resting against the side of the wall, Ronin sat down and said one last thing "I know one thing whatever happens we will kill our opponents."

* * *

yey fun times


	2. The Tournament Begins

Here is chap 2

* * *

Chapter 2: the tournament begins

Julian was waiting on a concrete block watching as the helicopters landed around the field. As they all landed beside the compound Julian smiled to himself "Good..."he watched as all the occupants were herded out and around the field, Julian held up his hands "Before any of you go ballistic and try and kill me you should know that all of you have been fitted with a device on your neck and if i die you all die and don't think you can remove it because you cant. The only way to remove it is to kill all other opponents at which point the device will detach. After you have killed all other opponents return here for your prize. You will all be dropped off at different parts of the island, there have already been many more contestants dropped off before you so you might want to watch out for when you land. Oh one last thing as you already know you have a partner that was brought with you if they die you will be hunted down and killed so i suggest you watch each others back, enjoy." Julian waved as the concrete block lowered into the ground, while everyone else was taken to their respective helicopters which took off and headed off to different points on the island.

* * *

I like pie


	3. Let the Fight Begin

Woo chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3: let the fight begin

Ronin and Nuos jumped out of the copter landing softly on their feet before turning and blowing it to pieces. Ronin looked around, there was a small compound to their right and clearing straight ahead everything else surrounding was forest "So Nuos anyone else been here yet?" Nuos crouched picked up some dirt sniffing it before taking a quick lick "Yes almost ten minutes ago and guess what their still here." as if on cue a giant sword came flying out of nowhere at Ronin's head who merely grabbed the sword as it nearly connected with his head, Ronin smiled and laughed "Nice try now show yourself." he yelled throwing the sword which flew several feet before it stopped in midair "Haku you take the short one I'll take the tall cocky son of a bitch." Nuos yawned looking at Haku who started circling him, Ronin was busy staring at his opponent "My name is Zabuza prepare to die!" He swung his sword aiming for Ronin who ducked uppercutting Zabuza sending him flying upwards but didnt get very far because Ronin grabbed the end of his sword and pulled Zabuza back down to earth and nailing him with a clothesline causing Zabuza to drop his sword. Ronin walked over and picked the sword up while Zabuza sat spitting up blood "Pathetic..." Ronin said as he smashed the sword into thousands of pieces. Ronin smiled at Zabuza then ran at him with blinding speed driving two daggers into Zabuza's neck then with a swift yank Zabuza's head was gone. Meanwhile Nuos and Haku were facing off, Haku rushed Nuos but he merely kicked Haku in the gut sedning him staggering backwards. Haku yelled in rage and used his special attack "Crystal Ice Mirrors!!" Nuos suddenly found himself surrounded by floating sheets of ice he merely laughed "Fire Explosion!!!!!!" Haku realized that this was his end as he was engulfed in flames. Nuos walked over to Ronin and said "Not much of a challenge were they?"

* * *

On we go


	4. The Ravine

Im to tired to write

* * *

Chapter 4: The Ravine

At first dawn Ronin and Nuos were already on the move "From my calculations we are near the upper part of the island while the main compound were that Julian person was lecturing us is way at the lower part of the island and also we should hit some plains in the very center of the island." Nuos said matter-o-factly, Ronin nodded "Yes that should provide us with plenty of fights along the way. Umm Nuos did you notice that were being followed?" Nuos nodded as Ronin continued "When we were at the compound I found out some of the names of the other competitors and it seems were being followed by the some alien species classified as Predators and two other beings known as Venom and Carnage." Nuos looked ahead "Oh look a ravine and a rickety bridge how ironic, perfect place to kill these fools." Ronin and Nuos walked slowly for a minute then bolted to onto the edge of the bridge and spun around. It was very quite until all of the sudden a Predator burst from the leaves mauled to death, Ronin yelled "LET US BEGIN!!" and then in a flash a giant black mass nailed Nuos sending him flying onto the middle of the bridge Ronin shrugged "I guess I have Carnage." Nuos jumped up punching Venom with all of his might but Venom slammed him back down but jumped up and with a leaping twist Nuos had Venom in a headlock with his legs. Nuos yelled "TIME TO DIE!" he twisted his legs snapping Venoms head. Ronin was busy fending of Predator's while Carnage who was at the back of the group was attempting to grab him, Ronin grabbed two predators ripping their heads of with brute force but was then sent flying by Carnage who leaped forward kicking him in the face to the other side of the bridge. Nuos turned and ran after Nuos but stopped turning as the Predator's running at him "Comet From Hell!!!" the Predator's stopped and looked all around but failed to notice the comet working its way up the side of the ravine until it was to late. Carnage who had decided to stay on that side of the ravine yelled at the two "I'll kill you bastards if it's the last thing I do!" then in a flash he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

zzzzzz


	5. The Great Plains

Also sorry if i don't comment up here alot im usually half tired when i do this

* * *

Chapter 5: The Great Plains

Ronin and Nuos had been walking awhile when they finally came out of the forest, Nuos looked around "One compound and nothing else but wide open spaces." Nuos couldn't help but start humming "Wide Open Spaces" when Ronin cuffed him on the head sharply "Stop humming that stupid song!" Nuos glared "I will if you never sing I'm walking on sunshine again." Ronin turned to hide a hurt look "That was a one time thing." they turned and walked towards the compound. It was late in the evening when Ed and Alphonse Elric saw the compound "Hey look brother a building we can finally rest." the two recalled what had just happened a few hours ago a weird being calling himself Carnage attacked and nearly took their life's. When they finally reached the compound they sat down, Al looked at Ed who had just fainted "Don't worry brother you'll be ok." that's when Al heard laughter "That's what you think." Al spun around to see a tall dark figure standing there with another crouching beside him "Who are!" but he didn't get to finish the sentence because the small one jumped into the air as the taller one caught his feet spinning around in a cricle throwing him straight through Al's chest, Ed woke up just as Al's chest exploded "NOOOOOOO!!!" but he was silenced with a hard punch to his jaw. Ronin laughed manically "This is fun but no more games!" Ronin pulled out a two daggers and held them in his palms "Doppelgangers!!" Ed shivered as a thousands appeared, Ronin laughed then leaping into the air yelled "One thousand Blades!" every clone threw their blade straight at Al but before they could connect a giant shuriken flew by deflecting most of the blades. Ronin crashed into the ground as the shuriken nailed his shoulder "Damn you!" Ronin stood yanking it from his shoulder as four people walked out of the forest "Who are you?" they all laughed as one of them a short blond kid in a orange outfit stepped forward "I'm Naruto Uzimaki and I'm going to kick your ass!" then a really tall one with long white hair stepped forward "I'm Jiraiya the toad sage and me and Naruto will be your opponents." Ronin purred then walked farther of down the hill onto flat ground "Then let's do this toad man.", Nuos looked at the other two "And you two are?" the tall one smiled "I'm Kakashi and this is Sasuke, and we are your opponents." Soren laughed.

* * *

as always on we go


	6. The Real Fight Begins

* * *

Also if you see a different name i didn't completely revise it sorry

* * *

Chapter 6: The real fight begins!

Ronin was studying his opponents carefully down to the last detail when Naruto whispered something to Jiraiya, Ronin smiled as he listened to each word carefully, Naruto was still whispering when Ronin launched himself right into Jiraiya, Naruto stepped back as the two went flying further down the feild. Jiraiya shoved Ronin off of him then jumped up and out of Ronin's reach and started using his summoning jutsu but Ronin was way ahead of him "Summoning jutsu Nine tailed fox!" Jiraiya looked up only to see the fox reach down and bite him in half. Naruto quivered at what had just happened to his former master and as he watched the fox turn around and saw the jaws closing in on him, he wondered who could stop these two. Meanwhile Nuos was busy fighting his opponents, Nuos quickly bolted up and sent Kakashi flying then vaulted over Sasuke and stabbed him in the back with a large needle but as he turned he saw Kakashi flying at him "LIGHTNING BLADE!!" Nuos found himself soaring until he skidded face first to a stop. Nuos got up looking down at his bleeding chest before looking up running full force at Kakashi grabbing his head and whispering in his ear "Bye." with a twist he snapped Kakashi's head, Sasuke stared in horror "No!!" just then Ronin walked up "What you going to do with him?" Nuos shrugged then smiled "Torture him." Ronin walked up grabbing Sasuke then hurled him at Nuos who kicked him back at Ronin, and as the two continued their game Sasuke came closer and closer to death until the two finally stopped "Okay enough fun Nuos lets leave him here to die." Nuos nodded as the two walked into the forest and started their journey once again. It was a nice morning as the two walked along, Ronin was munching on an apple and Nuos was being absent minded, when the two stopped as Ronin whispered to Nuos "You hear that Nuos sounds like we have lots of company." Nuos nodded as the whole forest exploded "I'll kill you!!" Ronin and Nuos turned to see the blonde teenager Ed flying at them, Nuos laughed leaping at Ed who merely yelled "Remember you died by Ed Elrics hand!!" Nuos smiled "Lighting Storm!!!" Ed's smile quickly disappeared as he was engulfed by lighting "Remember you died by Nuos's hands HAHAHAHA!" he picked up Ed's body and throwing it into the river before turning back to the battle. Ronin was busy fighting Carnage when a Tyrannosaurus Rex burst through the trees and attempted to bite Roniin who quickly punched Carnage then quickly grabbed the T-rex's jaws and twisted its neck until he heard a loud snap letting the body fall sideways he turned only be punched by Carnage. Nuos started towards his partner when a a large black mass stopped him "Remember me you little prick!" Nuos laughed "You just want me to snap your neck again." Venom smiled so he could so his razor sharp teeth "Sure attempt it again I dare you." Nuos looked at him devilishly then jumped up and pounded him in the face with his fists, Venom retailed by engulfing Soren's hand with his mouth "LET THE FUCK GO OF MY HAND YOU BASTARD!!!" Venom started to slowly swallow his hand but before he could Nuos blasted him in the face with a fire bolt which had no effect Nuos yelled loudly "Sonic wave!!" A loud high pitched noise emitted casuing Venom to scream but was quickly sent flying s an invisible wave hit him. Nuos stood there rubbing his hand when Venom lunged forward and smashed his face through a tree, Venom laughed grabbing Nuos by the throat trying to throttle him to death "Die you Little Fuck!" Nuos twisted his leg so that it struck Venom in the face, Venom laughed as Nuos bit his hand making Venom drop him "OW YOU SON OF A MMPH." Nuos jumped swinging into a branch then launching himself into a twirl he came down with his foot driving Venom's head into the ground, Nuos laughed but noticed a three point target moving onto his forehead "What the Fuck…?" a blue energy blast flew out and flung Soren back against a tree "Ow that stung." he looked up and saw three Predator's looking at him, one leaped down flying at him but Nuos caught him punching his fist through the Predators head.

Nuos stood up as the other two Predators leaped down looking at him when Venom appeared behind them biting ones head off and smashing the other into the ground then charged forward grabbing at Nuos, Ronin came out of nowhere kicking Venom in the face who collided with Carnage who had been rushing forward. Nuos nodded "About time I thought he had killed you." Ronin merely snorted "Fireblast!!" Venom and Carnage laughed as they were hit with a large wall of flame "Ronin I think you might wanna use something more supersonic it seems to have more of an effect on them." Ronin nodded "Sonic Fist!!" Ronin darted forward slamming his fist into Venoms stomach who suddenly let out a screech and fell writhing on the ground, Carnage fell at the same time screeching just as loud. Nuos walked forward "Meteor Storm!!!" Carnage and Venom felt no more pain as they were obliterated, Ronin looked around laughing "Well we completely destroyed this clearing." Nuos nodded "We are close to Julian's compound yet we have not killed all of our opponents what say you?" Ronin sighed "We are going to pay him a visit after all no little necklace is going to stop me." Nuos laughed "I'm sure i can find the release controls." they laughed walking off into the dense forest.

* * *

Well this is my favourite chapter


	7. Compound

Heres chap 7 dont hesitate to review lol

* * *

Chapter 7: Compound

A crimson had barely risen that morning when Ronin and Nuos stood staring a the compound "I think its time we make ourselves known." Nuos nodded "First things first imma head straight for the control room and take out the collar controls then we can meet up and kill Julian." Ronin nodded "Will you do the honours?" Nuos bowed "Of course." Nuos walked forward "Thunder Wave!!" a bright flash erupted from Nuos palm as one side of the compound exploded into pieces. Ronin bolted forward with blinding speed into the building taking off down the right hall throwing aside men left and right, Ronin stopped grabbing the nearset guard by the neck "Wheres Julian?" the guard stuttered out his answer "The auditorium down the hall to the right!!!" Ronin smiled "And one more question where are the portals?" the guard stammered "Right t-there to our left i-in that r-room." Ronin laughed dangerously when his collar beeped and fell to the ground just as Nuos came around the corner "I see you got them off. Oh by the way, guard would the auditorium also be technically through this wall?" the guard nodded uneasily "Ronin nodded then with a heave sent the guard blasting through the wall skidding to a halt in front of the stage where Julian was standing.

* * *

sorry if the chapters go from short to long..just got revised like that


	8. Final Battle

Its the final countdown! not really but i hope you enjoy this

* * *

Chapter 8: Final Battle

"Gentleman!!" Julian gave a wide grin as Ronin and Nuos entered, Nuos stopped a few feet away :"Julian...all of your base belong to us." Ronin stopped after a few more feet "Make your time." Julian grin widened "I see you fail to realize that if you kill me you die to." Ronin laughed pointing at his name "Are you so sure." Julian's smile disappeared "I now have an extreme dislike of you two. Well it seems you two are the best fighters but I guess you want your prize now. It is a wondrous prize a fight against me." Nuos started laughing uncontrollably "But your a frail human who cant possibly kill gods like us." Julian smiled "I beg to differ." with unimaginably speed he bolted forward elbowing Nuos in the face sending him through the air and into the wall underneath a heap of rubble. Ronin's smiled disappeared "Your not a human are you." Julian's body convulsed "No no im not." his body suddenly started morphing and just as fast as it started it stopped and the true form of Julian stood there. Ronin laughed "So your a Dargon, that's lame." Julian hissed, he had a muscular body with four clawed arms protruding he had a long spiky tail wih the blade at the end tow folded wings and a long neck with three horns on his dragon shaped head. Nuos stood up shaking the dust from himself coughing "Damn you, I just had these washed anyhow Ronin what would you say to a little Dargon slaying?" Ronin smiled removing his cloak "Time to obliterate this fool." Julian unfolded his wings flying into the air circling them "Come and get me fools!!" Ronin jumped into the air landing on his back while Nuos reacted quickly "Fire Bolt!!" he sent the bolt flying straight into Julian's stomach, Ronin slid forward wrapping around his neck as they plummeted to the ground. Julian stood up throwing Ronin aside as Nuos charged him punching him in the stomach violently but Julian picked him up with two hands choking him punching him the stomach with the other two fists Ronin stood bleeding from a wound on his head he saw movement out in the hall he turned to see Sasuke and two women running for the portals when they spotted him freezing "We will be coming for you next." Ronin laughed turned and rushed forward leaping onto Julians back ripping one of his wings off causing him to drop Nuos who rolled away onto his knees coughing. Julian spun around shaking Ronin off pinning him to the ground with his foot digging his claws into his throat, Nuos stood up "Energy blade!!" he ran froward slashing at Julians backside who dodged throwing his upper left arm forward, Nuos grabbed it then cut then brought his other hand up cutting at where the shoulder met the arm cutting Julians arm off. Julian fell backward screeching Nuos did a backflip landing a few several feet away while Ronin rolled away jumping up, Julian stood up walking over to the wall where a large cabinet was opening it up and withdrawing a sword each in one of his arms with a growl he ran froward swinging wildly Ronin leaped over him reaching into the cabinet withdrawing two golden scythes "Damn the blades are rusty Nuos I need these blessed with spells!!" Nuos was dodging the swords yelling back "I can do it but do they happen to have a wand, scepter or anything of the sort?" Ronin turned back to the cabinet looking around "They got a staff with a red orb and 4 spikes protruding from it, will that work?" Nuos ducked jabbing Julian in the throat making him stumble backwards Ronin threw all three weapons at Nuos who caught them leaping backwards as Ronin tackled Julian while Nuos sat down quickly chanting different blessings. Ronin kicked Julian in the stomach then grabbing his neck proceeded to choke him but Julian quickly punched him in the face throwing him off an jumping to his feet, Nuos quit chanting as the blades on the scythes quickly turned from rust to stainless steel he picked them up yelling at Ronin "Hey Catch!!" Ronin crawled forward scrambling to his feet and jumping into the air as Nuos threw the scythes into the air, Ronin caught them landing beside Nuos who ran forward smashing the staff into Julian's head. Ronin spun the scythes in his hands smiling with deadly satisfaction, he ran forward as Nuos retread backwards a few feet, the blades started whirring as they caught Julian's hand cutting it with a neat cut, he quickly crouched and slid underneath his legs standing up again cleaving Julian's last wing off, he flipped over Julian landing beside Nuos smiling with satisfaction. Julian was busy screeching as blood spurted from his various wounds, "Julian it's time to die, ok Nuos lets do this!" Ronin walked forward standing in front of Julian, he pressed a button slightly above the handles on the scythes, the blades slide into the metal before the bulk of it dropped connected to the handle only by a long chain "So the Scythes also turn into mace and chains nice." Ronin spun them with blinding speed sending them flying towards Julian which tangled around his neck and legs holding him in place Julian laughed slightly "Now what your hands are tied." Nuos ran forward jumping onto Ronins back pointing the staff forward with his left hands palm "OBLIVION BLAST!!!!!" Julian's bonds were released as Ronin drew them back into scythes, Julian turned trying to run away but was caught by the giant wave of white light as he was disintegrated upon impact. Nuos stumbled falling to his knees, Ronin turned helping him up "Come on your energy can charge when we get outta here." they walked out of the auditorium and down the hall entering the portal room, when they opened the door they were greeted by the sight of Sasuke and the women "I see you haven't left yet, hehehe go ahead we wont kill you today but know we will be coming to you sooner or later.....ahahahahaha." they quickly jumped into the portal leaving them there alone "Lets go to there world first looks like an easy conquer." Nuos nodded as they leapt into the portal towards there next conquest.

* * *

Sorry if you didnt like the ending but i didnt feel like rewriting it and Julian but i hope you enjoy the sequel better


	9. Epilogue

* * *

Well that's the end...dont worry im working on a sequel

* * *

Epilogue

A few miles away from Konoha around small fire Ronin sat chewing on a piece of meat while Nuos was meditating "Pretty nice forest but did we not just do this setting." Nuos spoke without opening his eyes "Aw well this forest can burn just as good." Ronin shrugged "Good point im also sensing that we wont walk away from this world alone which in retrospect is not a bad thing. Hurry up and get better so we can see what this Konoha is like." Nuos shook his head "I can only recharge so fast." Ronin laughed "That's what she said." Nuos started laughing as well as the sun sunk in the distance.

* * *

Well hope you liked


End file.
